This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-17413, filed on Mar. 29, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversational agent for interfacing a human and a machine. Particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing information in voice signals, which allow versatile dialogues by utilizing a knowledge database system that can extract wanted information in real time from the Internet and store users' dialogue records and tendencies, and a number of dialogue cases. Further, the present invention relates to a method of providing information in voice signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods of providing information in voice signals, dialogues have been managed by controlling the state transition control between a user state and a system state based on the detection of a keyword, or through a dialogue manager using scripts to determine system behaviors, and a knowledge database for managing the dialogues has been built on an off-line basis. Since information has not been updated in real time, there has been a limit in the provision of information. Further, since only short-term dialogues have been used and very limited and almost similar dialogues have been repeated, interests in the system for providing information in voice signals have not been sustained, and therefore, the application of the system has been limited.